helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Best! Morning Musume 2 |Japanese = 愛あらば IT'S ALL RIGHT |released = January 21, 2004 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, digital download |length = 12:22 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ 20th Single (2003) |Next = Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ 22nd Single (2004) }} Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (愛あらば IT'S ALL RIGHT; As Long As There's Love, It's All Right) is the 21st single by Morning Musume. It was released on January 21, 2004 on the zetima label in two version: Limited and Regular. The Single V was released January 21, 2004. It reached #2 on the Oricon charts and sold 108,368 copies. This was the last single to feature 1st generation member Abe Natsumi. "Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT" ranked as the #89 single for 2004. Tracklist CD #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT #Dekiru Onna (出来る女; Able Girl) #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (Instrumental) Single V #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (Close-up version) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi (last single) *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Single Information ;Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Konishi Takao *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Sueda Takeshihttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0091964&ch=0 ;Dekiru Onna *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke TV Performances *2004.01.01 Unnan New Year SP *2004.01.18 Hello! Morning *2004.01.22 Utaban *2004.01.23 Music Station *2004.01.23 FUN *2004.01.24 Pop Jam *2004.01.25 Hello! Morning *2004.11.27 FNS Best Hit Kayousai Concert Performances ;Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! DANCE WORLD~ *Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ - Berryz Koubou *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ - Wonderful Hearts *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Aoki Erina, Saho Akari, Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ - Abe Natsumi, Ogawa Makoto *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Hello! Project ;Dekiru Onna *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 108,368 Trivia *1st generation member Abe Natsumi gives a comment about the single on YouTube *As of February 2016, the official music video is 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *This was their last single to sell over 100,000 copies until One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show in 2012. Additional Videos File:Morning Musume - Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (MV) (Close-up Ver)|Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (Close-up version) File:『愛あらばIT'S ALL RIGHT』解説！（安倍なつみ）|Abe Natsumi comment (2012) References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT, Dekiru Onna it:Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2004 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:15 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:2004 Single Vs Category:Gold Certification